Right Before My Eyes
by lovedforeternity
Summary: Edward Cullen is the hottest quarterback in the NFL. Off the field he's just a HOT MESS. Can his female agent help him change his ways before he's fired, or will she walk away forever! 1ST PLACE WINNER for the LMSC 5 chap contest AH/ M language and Lemons
1. Chapter 1 Hot Mess

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Right before My Eyes**

**Pen name: Lovedforeternity**

**Song story is inspired by: The Search Is Over**

**Artist: Survivor**

**Category: All Human**

**Main Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: EPOV and BPOV**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com  
**

**This is lovingly Beta'd by keepingupwiththekids and my favorite girl Clarisa. You both are incredible ladies. I'm honored that you read my work!  
**

**A/N- Again I am writing for a contest instead of finishing my chapter. I couldn't help it this time. This story needed to be told. Enjoy and fear not INFY will be updated in a day or two. I have a midterm due this week. **

**Disclaimer- I own a cell phone and a whole lot of debt, while Stephenie owns Edward and a whole lot of money. Life sucks for some of us! I also don't own the Broncos or their owners. I also aware that Mike Shanahan was fired as the head coach of The Denver Broncos last year, but it's my story, so for this... he stays! LOL**

**The Last Straw**

Edward Cullen is going to be the death of me! I can't believe that I had to leave the warmth of my bed to go and drag his ass from the bar for the second time in a week. When I received the call, I was lying on a beautiful beach, with a beautifully tanned, sexy man with magical hands spreading warm oil over my body, in the most wonderful dream ever. That was until the phone ringing in my ear rudely awakened me. The next thing I know I am in my car, after throwing on my yoga pants and a tank top, driving across town to save him from himself once again. The drive over was painful, as I tried control my temper. Sometimes I wondered if my job was worth the stress or even the six- figure income. Sometimes I felt like an overpaid babysitter for the young and the stupid. Some of the athletes that I represent are wonderful, responsible and respectful while others, like Edward, are nothing more than pompous, ego inflated superstars. These are the players that make my life a living hell, and no one creates more drama than Edward Cullen. He may be the best quarterback in the NFL, but off the field, he was nothing but a hot mess. Though his discretions never bordered on illegal, he sure seemed to find enough trouble with his drinking, fighting and screwing skanky women. Sometimes, I wondered how I got here.

I had never thought of being a sport agent in college, but once I graduated from Dartmouth with a degree in business and marketing, I found that I was drawn to the sports world. Sports had always been a big part of my life. My father and I had spent my entire childhood watching every sport imaginable. Though my father was a huge basketball fan, my love has always revolved around football. I loved watching the hard hits, the team work as well as the mental maneuvers of the game. I viewed football, much like I viewed life. In football, you had to push your way forward, despite the obstacles in your way, and life was the same way, especially in my world.

Once I decided on becoming an agent, I took an internship with one of the largest sports agencies in the country. I poured a lot of coffee my first year, but I sat back and listened. I learned so much. I soaked it all in from contract negotiations, to trades to scouting. I have vowed to one day be the greatest female sports agent in the United States. I had been promoted, representing minor players as sports agent. After my first year, I had built a good reputation for myself, although at the time I still hadn't signed any marquee players. That was five years ago, and now I had finally made it to the big leagues, but it wasn't easy. When Edward graduated from Stanford, he was rated as the number one Quarterback in the draft. He was being wined and dined by the best agents in the league and I just wanted a shot at representing him. So I did what anyone would do, I stalked him for a few weeks before finally getting him alone and introducing myself.

My first meeting with Edward was enlightening to say the least. I had read his bio, had memorized his stats, I could even replay his personal highlight film in my head, but I wasn't prepared for his amazing looks, his devastatingly handsome smile and his charming personality. He defiantly had me at hello. I had quickly composed myself and I charmed him with my personality and knowledge of the game. I gave my all at that meeting, letting him know that he would have the best representation money could buy as well as a good friend who understood the world of professional football. I was on pins and needles, knowing that signing him would be the biggest coo to ever to rock the sports world. My dreams became reality when he called me three weeks before the draft and decided that he would sign with my firm, with me as his agent. I was thrilled. My best friend Sydney and I hit the town and celebrated. I felt like I was high back then, like I was on the cusp of finally fulfilling my dreams. I was also elated to have the opportunity to stick it to all the other asshole agents that thought that the sports world was no place for a woman. To be honest, signing Edward changed my life. At that time, I had no idea that I would earn every dime of my income by being a babysitter to the spoiled, overindulgent athlete. The hardest thing to handle for me was that despite his juvenile behavior, Edward was a great guy.

His first two years in the league were awesome. He was unstoppable and gifted. He was a leader and a mentor to everyone on the team, including the veterans. We had actually become good friends, and I really missed that. If I am being honest, there was a time during his early years that I thought I was in love with him. All the hours spent negotiating his contract and spending time with his family, I wanted him, though I remained professional. Then it seemed like over night he changed. He started getting cocky and comfortable with the attention he received. Edward was a big name in Denver and everyone loved him, now he spent his time off the field with nameless sluts all using him for his namesake. He allowed it all to happen and went along for the ride. During the last year, he had been sent to the drunk tank for public intoxication on three separate occasions. He was lucky that he was loved in Denver, because anyone else would have faced charges, but because he was talented and he meant something to this town, the cops had just let him sleep it off without a public incident. He was involved in many bar fights and had even had a girl claim that he was the father of her newborn. Luckily, the claim was false and was proven when the baby was born of African-American decent. He laughed it off, never taking anything seriously. Even his parents had tried to knock some sense into him to no avail. That night was just the last straw in Edward's drama filled life.

Once I arrived at the bar, I found Edward passed out in a booth with a slutty redhead attached to him. I was livid. The reporters had already come and gone and there would be damage control to deal with once the papers came out in the morning. I knew that there was no way that I would sleep again that night. With the help of the bouncer, I was able to pry the half-dressed woman off the passed out Edward and we got him to my car without incident. I was cursing under my breath the entire ride back to Edward's estate. He lived on the outskirts of Denver, in a secluded community surrounded by the beautiful mountains and lush green acreage. The man had everything yet, he was throwing it all away. There were athletes in the league that would give their left nut to have the kind of talent that Edward possessed on the field, but he seemed to take it all for granted. He had become the most infuriating person that I had ever encountered. Once the car stopped, I woke him. I grabbed his keys and made quick work of the lock while Edward had swayed side to side trying to keep his balance. As the door opened, he leaned into me, taking me in his arms and kissing my neck. Edward was always a gentleman when he was sober, but drunk he had made more than his share of passes at me. I was not in the mood to deal with his obnoxious horny paws, so I shoved him off me and yelled.

"Knock it off Edward! I'm not putting up with your shit! Just go to bed, I'll wake you in the morning to find out what happened tonight, then I'll know how to deal with the press."

"Bella, don't you love me?" He stammered trying to look seductive. If he were sober, that look would have even turned me on, but drunken Edward was horny Edward, and that was exactly what gets him into trouble.

"No! I am not feeling the love for you right now. As a matter of fact I don't like you very much at this moment. I am one step away from dropping your ass or passing you to someone slimy like Mike Newton. I am tired of babysitting." I said firmly.

Edward's beautiful green eyes drooped and he finally had made his way to bed while ripping off his clothes. I tried not to look at his beautiful body, but honestly, despite my anger it was too good of an opportunity to pass. The muscles in his arms rippled as he pulled on the covers to climb into bed. Physically the man was perfect.

"I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up" he muttered before passing out. I took a much needed cleansing breath and covered his beautiful drunken ass up with the blanket, before heading over to the computer to see if there were pictures on line. Mr. Cullen hadn't disappointed. There were already three YouTube videos out depicting Edwards's adventures in the bar. From the looks of it, the brawl started when he began kissing another man's date. There was fists flying, pushing and shoving until the bouncer interceded. It was one step away from being a full UFC battle. I rolled my eyes as I watched all three of the videos. My stomach churned, knowing that there would be hell to pay, once the Bronco's administration found out about his shenanigans.

I sat next to his bed, already drafting a formal apology to the league and the press. I wasn't sure if would be enough. I was sure that the Bronco's organization would not overlook this situation, I knew there would be some type of consequences. After his last trip to the drunk tank, the general manager had requested a meeting and he had basically told Edward that the next time the franchise was embarrassed by his behavior, there would hell to pay.

I glanced over at Edward's sleeping form. Looks wise, he was the epitome of perfection, with his sculpted body and his beautifully defined jaw line and his outrageous sex hair. I am not going to lie; I have spent more than one night with my silver bullet imaging us in many different sexual positions. If anyone could physically turn me to jello with one touch, it was Edward. But the Edward I knew emotionally was gone and he was now nothing like his true character. So it didn't matter how many orgasms that I have had thinking about his sexy body. I knew that all bets would be off as soon as he spoke, because he had turned into a selfish and broken shell of a man.

I finally fell asleep in the chair next to Edward's bed but was woken up a few hours later with a call on my cell phone. I noticed it was Pat Bowlen, owner of the Denver Broncos.

"Shit" I muttered.

If Pat Bowlen was calling this, I just knew that it was going to be bad. After a long kiss ass phone call with mountains of apologies, I had to wake Edward. My temper flared after I hung up the phone.

"Wake up asswipe. We've got a mess to clean-up."

Edward ran his long muscular fingers through his hair and winced at the pain coming from his head.

"One more hour Bella… Please." He pleaded quietly as he struggled to pull the blankets over his head. After losing my sleep last night, I wasn't about to let that happen. I yanked the covers off the bed as Edward tried to shield his eyes from the daylight that peeked through the partially opened blinds. Anger ripped through him as he stood, visibly unsteady as he stalked towards me, leaving barely an inch between us.

"What the fuck Bella!" he yelled.

I continued the stare down for a few more seconds when I felt something hard twitch against my stomach. I slide my eyes down his body, knowing what I would find. _Man he was_ _packin_. I tried to hold in my smirk and then pushed him back on the bed.

"Only you would be get hard by me yelling at you. Cover yourself. I have no desire to see your peen in action." I screamed.

Edward leaned his body back up into a sitting position as he winced again from the pain of the quick movement.

"Why are you being such a bitch? He asked, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Let me recap… wasn't it you that decided to show the entire state of Colorado that you are a drunk with no impulse control? Look Edward, you are in deep shit. Not only did you deny me of yet another night of sleep, but you put your teammates in jeopardy by possibly being forced to play without you on Sunday. Pat Bowlen called!" Edward's eyes widened. "We have a meeting in an hour, so get your naked ass showered and dressed so we can salvage this situation, if we even can."

The blood was pumping through my veins, as I finished my tirade. Edward looked down at the floor, and ran his long fingers through his messy hair again. He sighed loudly, got up from the bed and turned on his heels as he headed into the bathroom.

I fled to his kitchen, made him some coffee and some fried eggs and toast and waited for him in silence. If I wanted to maintain my reputation in the business, I had to figure out how to gain some control over my client. If you were the agent that had a live wire, no matter how big the name, you were considered weak and I wouldn't let Edward do that to me. I had worked too hard to become a well respected agent and I wasn't about to let him take that from me. As I cleaned up the kitchen, I regained my composure by putting in my ear plugs and turning on my iPod to some classical music. I felt the tension leave my shoulders and I prayed that something in the next few hours would help Edward, thus saving my career and my reputation.

The drive to Englewood was long in the Denver traffic. I let Edward sulk in the passenger's seat as I tried to reign in my emotions. I know that I needed to be supportive and encouraging, but I was having a hard time forming the words.

I finally spoke as we sat in bumper-to-bumper traffic on I-25.

"Edward, the best way to handle this meeting, is to pretend that you are remorseful." I started.

I glanced over at Edward as he continued to stare out the window. I couldn't read his facial expression from that angle, so I continued.

"You need to be humble and accept anything they throw at you. You are not in the power seat right now. So my suggestion is that you go in there, kiss some ass and just follow their instructions. If they suspend you, don't say a word, just say _yes sir_ to everything. Do you understand what I am saying?" I asked.

Edward turned towards me and smirked.

"I got this Bella, I promise." He said in his cocky tone as he tried to dazzle me with his million watt smile. Any other time, this smile would have affected me, but today, Edward Cullen was number one on my shit list and even his gorgeous face and his attempts to charm me wouldn't work. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my eyes back towards the road.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

I took another deep breath before I answered.

"I am not mad any more, I am disappointed Edward. You could lose your job, I could lose mine." I stated wearily.

Edward remained silent until we pulled through the security gate at the training site. We exited the car and made our way into the building towards the conference room. As we entered, the owner, Pat Bowlen, Coach Mike Shanahan as well as several members of the board sat around the conference table in complete silence.

We exchanged silent greetings as Edward and I sat down. The tension in the room was stifling and I had a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach as I looked around the room. _This was not good._

Mr. Bowlen started.

"Edward, to say that I am disappointed and angered by your actions is putting it mildly. I know that we have been here before and all the promises that you made to us about changing your public behavior have been broken. I am even more upset that your actions have caused all of us to not only lose sleep, but now we are forced to try and save the face of the entire team. You are in violation of the behavior clause in your contract and that is unacceptable."

His words resonated around the room as Edward kept his eyes on him, facing the embarrassment of the situation.

"I have always considered myself the kind man who runs a classy organization. I make sure to choose players based on their integrity and their heart. I don't know what happened to you in the last few years, but you have slowly become a thorn in my side. You are supposed to be a leader and a role model to our rookies, but instead you are out late at night drinking with those same kids that look up to you. You are tarnishing my good name, and I am here to tell you right now, it is over!

"Mr. Bowlen, I…" Edward started but was quickly stopped mid-sentence.

"Enough! I don't want to hear another one of your speeches how sorry you are right now or about how much we need you. I want you to listen and listen good, because if you think that I will not terminate your contract because you are talented, you have another thing coming. You are an amazing athlete, but look at you. You are a mess. What is going on with you? What are searching for that you don't have? Why are you hiding? You need to figure out the answers to these questions and you need to get your shit together Edward, if you don't your career will be over seven years sooner than you anticipated."

My heart pounded as I glanced at Edward. He looked truly remorseful and embarrassed. I felt a moment of pity for him as his eyes bounced back and forth to his boss and his coach and mentor. I quickly pushed those feeling aside, I knew that Edward needed to hit rock bottom before he ended up ruining his career. I knew that he needed to truly understand that his actions affected many people. The silence in the room was deafening.

"I have arranged for you to see a therapist three times a week and you are suspended for the rest of the pre-season. You will work out, you will come to practice and build up your leadership skills. You will attend counseling until I receive a report telling me that you are well enough to resume your place on this team, until then you don't play. If I find out that you are drinking, or are so much as seen passing a bar, I will petition the league and ensure that you never play another down of football again. I hope you know the seriousness of your situation Edward. I will leave the details with Ms. Swan and if you know what is good for you, you will keep your nose clean and get back to the man you used to be when you were drafted."

Mr. Bowlen stood up and exited the room. He dropped a sheet of paper and a contract for Edward to sign and he was gone.

Mike Shanahan touched Edward's shoulder as he stood to leave as well.

"Just do what he says Edward, we want you here, but not like this. I can't keep covering for you" Edward nodded and after the room emptied, he glanced over at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about everything Bella." He said so quietly, I barely heard him. I smiled at him weakly and then went into agent mode. I pushed the contract to him and he signed it quickly, leaving it on the table.

"It will all work out Edward, just do the right thing." I whispered.

Edward nodded again and took my hand in his.

"I don't know why I do this. I was never like this in college. I was all about the game. I really fucked up this time, didn't I?"

I squeezed his hand before letting go. I wanted to believe that Edward wanted to change. I wanted to see him shine and find happiness. I wanted him to return to the man that he used to be. I wanted to have hope, that he would change, but deep down, I didn't think Edward had the character to do it. No… hope was not an option. I just needed to prepare myself for the fallout.

**A/N- If you liked it, or even if you didn't hit that review button and tell me all about it. I can take it! The contest that I have entered states that the story must be five chapters long. I will continue posting every Monday for the next four weeks. I will give you the information on where to vote or you can log on to www(dot)therwriterscoffeeshop(dot)com and you can read more enteries as they come in. Thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Clueless

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Right before My Eyes**

**Pen name: Lovedforeternity**

**Song story is inspired by: The Search Is Over**

**Artist: Survivor**

**Category: Bestseller**

**Main Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: EPOV and BPOV**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**www (dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**

**A/N- Here is chapter 2 in the 5 chapter series. I hope that you are enjoying my little story. I am having a blast writing it! I want to thank thespoiltone for hosting this contest. She has started an amazing website where ff friends gather. Check it out, because that is where you will need to vote, once the story ends! **

**Thanks go out to my friends and beta's Keepingupwiththekids and Clarisa. You both are so wonderful in your fast turn around time and your encouraging words. Love you both!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns it all. I just own… well nothing compared to her!**

Chapter 2- Clueless

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! _I knew I was in deep shit. I mean when Bella had told me that Pat Bowlen called and wanted a meeting, I knew that I was in trouble. I walked into my house after Bella dropped me home after the humiliating meeting. I am usually not one to be embarrassed, but this time I was extremely abashed. I was exhausted from only a few hours of sleep and I still felt slightly drunk as I tried hard to remember what had happened the night before. Apparently, I had starting making out with someone's girlfriend, but I don't remember shit! Honestly, I didn't even remember a women being near me.

I knew Bella was pissed at me, and it wasn't the first time. I hate that I let her down all the time, and I don't even know why I do the things I do. Then again, I don't even know why I even care when she's pissed, but I do. I knew that I was putting her professional reputation on the line by being the ass that I am, but it never seems to stop me. Maybe they are all right, maybe I am just broken. Something that Mr. Bowlen said had me reeling. When he said he wanted me to be the guy they drafted, I had wanted to hurl right then. What happened to me to make me change so much. I wondered if it was the money, or the fame. Bella had told me many times that my head was getting to big for my body. She said that I ate every compliment and every cheer until I was top heavy. I had laughed in her face, dismissing her words, but I wondered if it were all true. I mean I have always been confident. Shit, I know I am a great quarterback. I know I'm a good-looking guy, but I was not always such a dick.

I thought back to my high school and college days. I was one of the guys and I loved it! I was popular and smart and I proudly killed the myth about dumb athletes. I graduated high school with a 4.3 grade point average and I graduated College with a 4.0. I always took pride in that. I remember my teachers used me as an example of the ideal student athlete. They measured everyone against me and it felt great! People treated me well, they always had and though I was cocky about my on field stats, my off the field behavior was beyond reproach. I was a leader on my team and guys looked up to me. I even helped tutor some of the lineman in college so that they could remain eligible for their scholarships.

After my senior year of college, I knew that I would go early in the draft. There were agents up my butt, trying to get me to sign with them. I knew that I needed an agent, but I wanted someone that was not all about the money that I would make them, but about building a partnership. Some of those agents were nothing but money hungry assholes that didn't give two shits about me. Then I ran into Bella at a local sports bar. After I found out she was an agent, I actually got up and started to leave. I was disappointed that she was talking to me just because she wanted a piece of the action. But she asked one question that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"What do you want out of all of this Edward?"

I was floored. She sounded sincere. Not one of those Italian suits had asked me what I wanted. They just told me what they thought I wanted. They told me what they could do for me. I knew that I was going to be a meal ticket for someone, and that didn't bother me, but I wanted someone that I could trust. When I stopped I turned around to face her. It was truly when I first noticed how beautiful she was. Her long mahogany hair fell across her shoulders. I looked into her eyes and my breath hitched a little. The sincerity was overwhelming and I just knew that I would hear give her a chance to pitch to me. As Bella gave me her spiel about her credentials, and her love of the game, I was mesmerized. She seemed to be so honest and true. I almost wondered how she could be in the sports business. The sports industry was a multi-billion-dollar business and I knew that most agents played hardball. She was confident and charming and damn if she wasn't beautiful. I believed her, and when I signed with her, I knew that I had done the right thing.

She had fulfilled every promise to me and more. She was a firecracker during contract negotiations and I got more than I dreamed possible. I think she charmed everyone in the Broncos organization with her knowledge of the game and her fierce loyalty to me. My family, especially my brother Emmett gave me shit when he heard that I signed with her. He teased me endlessly about the fact that I had a woman for an agent. He thought for sure that I was just tying to sleep with her. I laughed at him, because I have never had to try to get laid. Then when he met her, he saw in Bella what I had seen. My family loved her and she has grown close with all of them and was now part of all of us. In the beginning we spent a lot of time together, and I felt the attraction towards her growing everyday. I knew that I didn't have a chance at being with her, because of our professional relationship, but as we grew to be friends, I still hoped.

I leaned back on the couch after grabbing a beer. My head was still pounding from the abuse to my body the night before, but I didn't care. I just needed to forget the day and getting trashed again would help me forget the clusterfuck that surrounded me.

I thought back to the look on Bella's face when I told her I was sorry, and for the first time, I saw how she really views me. She had a look of pity on her face. I hated that! I hated myself for putting that look in her eyes. I knew that she didn't believe in me anymore and that caused a pain so deep in my chest that I had to shut my eyes and take a few deep breaths to recover.

Now they wanted me to go to a shrink and figure out why I am an asshole. _That could take years_! I thought as I chuckled to myself. I knew what I needed to do. I decided that I would do exactly what they told me, keep my nose clean and try to salvage this mess. I knew that a shrink wouldn't help me, but I needed to follow the rules and get back on the field.

I wanted to get back to the game, but I am not sure if I really knew how to do it anymore. I needed sleep, I needed to forget, and I needed to get my head straight. My thoughts and frustrations finally lured me to sleep and I found peace through the darkness.

I was awakened by the sound of the doorbell being pushed over and over again. I ran my hands over my face in order to wake myself, and I reluctantly walked over and opened the door. It was late. I had no idea what time it was. Standing in the doorway was my mother and my sister. They were both glaring at me. I wanted to slam the door shut and run to my room and hide, because I knew what was coming.

"What are you doing here?' I asked knowing that both of them were supposed to be home in Washington.

"Edward, I think you know why we are here. Imagine my surprise when I opened my email this morning and found your lovely video, courtesy of YouTube. I had 48 emails with links to your drama. Every one of my friends sent that to me. This is getting embarrassing to everyone Edward. I can only tell you that I am disappointed. I raised you better than this." Esme seethed.

My eyes fell to the floor in shame. I hated it when I my mother was angry with me.

"Come in" I said allowing room for both of them to enter the house.

Alice was unusually quiet and I knew that her silence couldn't be good. I grabbed their bags and brought them into the living room.

"How long are you staying?" I asked quietly.

"We are here for a week, and hopefully we can talk about why you feel the need to destroy everything around you. Your father expects a call from you tomorrow, and I hope you have some answers by the time you speak to him. He is not happy Edward. This affects him too."

"I'll take your bags up to your rooms. I haven't had dinner, so you want me to order something?"

I asked just praying for a hole in the floor to open up and swallow me.

"We've already eaten, but I will make you something and then we can talk." Esme said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Alice looked up at me and tried to smile, but I knew that she was upset.

"I talked to Bella… she is really worried about you Edward. She is worried that you are ruining your career, and hers."

"I know Alice!" I said defensively. I took a huge breath and looked over at her apologetically.

"Look I know that this is bad, but I am going to fix it, I promise." I said, but the more I said it out loud, the less confident I felt. My words just sounded empty.

I left her standing in the foyer as I made my way with their bags to the guest rooms. I lived in a huge house alone and when my family was in town, they all had their designated space. I went towards my room opened the door and sat down on my bed, feeling hopeless.

After dinner and the third degree, I was finally able to escape. I headed to the music room and sat at the piano. I hadn't played in years. Music used to bring me so much joy, but I had just tossed that away along with my dignity. I placed my fingers on the keys and I played a simple scale. The piano needed to be tuned, but it wasn't too bad, so I started playing. I took a deep breath and got lost in the music. I felt normal for a moment, and I kept playing as Alice came into the room holding my cell phone in her hand.

"Bella is on my phone." She said placing it on the piano.

She left the room as I lifted my hands up to reach the phone while the music was still playing in my mind.

"Hi Bella" I spoke quietly.

"You were playing… that was nice to hear. I haven't heard you play in years." Bella whispered and I could hear her smiling.

"Yeah… it has been awhile."

"Listen Edward, I know your life sucks right now, and I know that I was upset, but I want to be there for you. I am here for you. Are you doing okay?"

I laughed into the phone feeling calm for the first time all day. Bella was something else. Despite the fact that I had embarrassed her and made her angry, and had probably single handily ruined her career, she still wanted to be there for me.

"I am better now. I know you don't believe me Bella and I understand why, but I am going to fix this. I want things to be better too. I want to change, but I need you to believe me Bella. I can't do this without you. You are my best friend. You are probably my only true friend."

I finished my plea and I waited hoping that she would know how badly I needed her.

"I know Edward. You're not just my client. You're my friend and even when I want to put you through a wall, I still care about you. I want to believe you. I do believe that you want more than this. I have to believe it, but I feel like I need to be prepared too. I am responsible for your career. Does that make sense? She asked, hoping for my understanding.

I sighed deeply in the phone. I hated that I had put her in this position. I hated that she couldn't believe in me anymore. I felt tears threaten to spill, but I pushed them back.

"So, when do I meet the shrink?"

Bella laughed. "She is not a shrink Edward, she is a psychologist. She is not going to make you take meds and look at ink blots, she is just going to get you to talk and to help you remember what it is you want from life. You are so dramatic!"

I chuckled again at her words. She always made me feel better and she didn't take my shit. I loved that about her.

"So when is my appointment?"

"I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 7am. I called Mike and let him know that you would be late to practice. Mrs. Weber, the therapist you are meeting with tomorrow is coming in early for you, so we can't be late"

"Ok, I will be ready, but I can drive myself if it would be easier."

"No, I don't mind, besides, I don't want you finding an excuse to get out of it." She giggled as she said it, but I knew that she didn't trust me. _Damn, I'm an asshole!_

"I'm glad that your mom and Alice are there with you. You need the support."

"Yeah, it is nice to see them, but I hate needing a babysitter."

"Get some rest drama queen! You are going to need it." She replied before hanging up the phone.

I laughed again, filling the empty room with a sound that seemed foreign to me. I used to laugh all the time, but now, it almost felt strange to do it, especially alone. I closed the lid of the piano and made my way up to bed. I fell asleep thinking about the changes I needed to make in my life. I hoped that I could pull it off, but somewhere deep inside, I knew that there was a bigger chance of me screwing up again then not. I needed to do this, to make my family proud, to keep my job and I desperately wanted Bella to respect me again. The doubts surfaced again. Hell, I can't even believe in myself, how can I ask her to do it? _I'm screwed_!

**************************

Morning came quickly, though I felt so much better physically, I was obviously still an emotional basket case. I quickly showered and went down to the kitchen. My mom had made a huge breakfast. I gobbled down the omelet quickly and drank a few cups of coffee, hoping that it would settle my nerves, but I think it made it worse.

I heard Bella in the living room with Alice laughing. I cleared my plate, gave my mother a kiss and I followed the sound of her beautiful laugh. My mom trailed behind me and greeted Bella with a warm hug and I just sat back and watched them. My heart fluttered a little as I watched Bella with my family. I knew that my feelings for Bella were more than just a professional one, we were friends but sometimes when I looked at her I felt a longing that I couldn't explain. I pushed my ridicules thoughts aside and smiled at her.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Lead the way." I said as I guided her out the door with my hand on the small of her back.

The ride to the therapist's office didn't take long. Once we arrived I filled out the paper work attached to the clip board and waited for someone to call me.

A young woman most likely Bella's age walked in and greeted us with a hand shake. She had long black hair and was thin, with very kind eyes. I busted out my famous crooked grin hoping to soften her a bit before we walked back to her office. Bella waited in the reception area and I followed Mrs. Weber back to an office. The office was set up like a living room, with a comfortable couch and a warm atmosphere.

"Let's get started Mr. Cullen."

"It's Edward, you can call me Edward." I responded.

"Great and you can call me Angela; I don't like those formal names either."

"So tell me Edward, what brings you here today?" She asked politely.

I rolled my eyes at her question, knowing that she already knew why I was there.

"I think you already know that I am here as a punishment for being an idiot at a bar the other night, so why don't you just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Mrs. Weber smiled at me patiently.

"Edward, it isn't going to be that simple. It is more important for me to understand where you are with all of this, because you are the one that will have to do the work. I need to know what you want out of these sessions."

I looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. I was suddenly nervous that I wanted to tell her everything that was going on in my head. I was so uncomfortable, so I just turned into the asshole.

"Why don't you tell me what you want out of all of this?" I whispered seductively.

I smiled and scooted closer to her. I reached out and took her hand in mine, rubbing small circles over her skin.

Angela stood up quickly, as she pulled her hand away. She was shocked that I had turned our conversation into something sexual.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't think I can help you." She stated with a slight edge in her voice.

"What? You have to. I can't play unless you do. Come on, can't we work something out." I said tossing her a smile that told her I was willing to do anything.

"No, you are not ready. Mr. Cullen, you are used to using your charms to get what you want, but I promise you, that I am not a woman to mess with. You are very disrespectful and I am not interested in playing games, I was asked to help you, and I can see that you don't want to be helped." Her voice had grown louder.

"I think you should leave Mr. Cullen. You won't be charged for your visit." She stated turning her chair to face her desk.

I am such an asshole. I was in the office for less than a minute before I was hitting on her. Fuck! Bella is going to kill me.

"Mrs. Webber… I'm sor…"

"We are done here!" She seethed loudly essentially cutting off my apology. I got up off the couch and slowly walked towards the door.

"I don't know why I did that. I really don't. I'm an idiot and I'm sorry!" I whispered.

I looked back at her and I could tell that she was still angry, as she should be, she was obviously a married woman, and I am supposed to be here to get help and I screwed it up by coming on to her. I turned towards the door and placed my hand on the knob, trying to think of how I would face Bella in mere seconds. I hesitated and turned around again.

"Please Angela, I need your help. I am so sorry that I acted like a douche, I swear this is not who I want to be. I am here because I need to find myself again. I'm not happy, no matter what I try. I drink, I swear, I use women to feel something. I am going to lose everything if I don't change. Please help me." I pleaded.

It felt like hours as I waited and hoped that something would save me. Angela finally turned around and smiled.

"Now was that so hard? Thank you for answering my question. If you want to continue, I will try my best to help you."

Relief filled my body as I walked back to the couch. I ran my fingers through my hair and I gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry!" I said as I sat down.

I proceeded to tell Angela about my life for the last few years. I told her everything that led up to the intervention at work and that I really did want to figure out what why I had changed.

She listened intently and asked questions for clarification as I spewed out everything. She asked me how I felt about the reactions of my loved ones and I told her that I felt guilty and sad that I was letting everyone down, especially Bella.

After mentioning Bella again, she looked up at me with curiosity.

"What do you want Edward."

I looked at her surprised that she would ask me that after my verbal diarrhea, but she didn't seem to understand.

"I just told you what I wanted, I want my life back. You know… the good life, where I can be proud of myself."

Angela nodded and smiled.

"Yes, you told me that, but I want to know, what you really want. What is missing in your life? What do you want your future to look like on a personal level?

I thought for a minute and I shrugged.

"I guess I want what everyone wants, I want to be in love, have a family. I want to be happy."

"Okay, that is a start. So what is preventing you from having those things?" She asked.

"I guess my idiot behavior and the fact that I never meet any good woman. The only women that seem to come on to me are skanks who want to sleep me because I am a famous football player."

"Well, I think that I have your homework assignment. I want you to go home and write a description of the kind of woman you want to marry. Describe her in detail and bring it with you to your session in the morning."

That sounded easy enough. I said my goodbyes and went out to the waiting room to find Bella talking on her cell phone.

"I don't think I can make it, I am swamped with work, but ask me again sometime." She said as she started blushing.

_God she's beautiful!_

I knew that Bella was most likely talking with one of her admirers. It made my chest tighten to think of her on a date, but I knew she went out. Bella didn't usually talk about her private life to me anymore. She used to be more open about those things when we were closer, but ever since she broke up with that bastard Jacob, she hadn't told me anything. I knew that it most likely had to do with the fact that I hated that guy and that I was never around anymore.

Bella hung up the phone and smiled.

"Are you all set? Did you set up another appointment?"

I handed her the appointment card that Angela had given me and she slipped it into her purse after glancing at it.

We went out to the car in silence. My mind was still racing as I thought about my session.

Once we were on our way, Bella finally spoke.

"So, how was it? Did it go okay?"

"Yeah, but I have homework." I chuckled. "I thought I was done with homework forever!"

Bella smiled, seemingly happy that things went well.

"I am glad that it was good for you. I hope that she will be able to help. She seems nice."

There was no way that I was going to mention what a creep I was to her when I first arrived so I quickly changed the subject.

"So what is the plan for tonight? I know that Alice has conned you into hanging out."

"Yeah, we are just going out to dinner. Are you going to come along? She asked.

"Yeah, I'll go, but I can't stay out late. I have an early appointment, and I'd like to take care of my homework."

Bella smirked.

"Wow… that was a responsible statement." She teased.

"I can be responsible. I know you can't see it yet Swan, but I'll show you. I am going to take this shit seriously. I'm not messing around. I know I'm a mess, but I won't be for long. You'll see." I finished confidently.

"I'm impressed already." She smiled.

My chest puffed out a bit at her words. I would love for her to really mean that. I hoped that someday she really would.

After practice, I went home and cleaned up. I spoke to my father before we left for dinner and he was patient with me as I explained my session with Angela. He said that he believed in me and I think he actually meant it.

Dinner was great. It felt like old times, just laughing and bantering back and forth. My mom seemed less angry and Alice and Bella were being silly. I was feeling pretty good when I went home and locked myself in my room to start my description.

I took out my journal where I normally write music. It hadn't been touched in awhile, and I stared down at the blank page and started my list.

_Confident_

_Beautiful_

_Smart_

_Funny_

_Loyal_

_Sexy_

_Compassionate_

_Passionate_

Damn… this list looks like it could be written by Dr. Phil_._ I decided that I needed to be more descriptive. I needed to think about specifics. If I were to meet the perfect women, what would she look like, what would she be like? I wrote the first things that came to my mind.

_Long brunette hair_

_Expressive Brown eyes_

_Someone who is modest _

_Someone who blushes_

_I want someone who can carry on a conversation_

_Someone who likes to laugh_

_Someone that sees me for me_

_Someone with soft skin, and a sexy body_

_Someone who gets along with my family_

_Someone who is well liked by everyone_

_Someone strong in personality_

_Someone who is passionate about what she believes in_

_Someone who tells the truth_

_Someone independent._

_Someone who stands up for those she loves_

_Someone who doesn't put up with my shit._

_Someone who loves me for who I am and not what I do._

I finished the list and reread it several times. I laid down on my bed and reread the list again. I was proud that I had finished it. I put my journal on my nightstand. I tried to turn my mind off to find sleep, but I kept going over the list in my head. I thought of Bella. She was all of those things… she was the woman that I compared every other woman too. Wait… I described Bella. Every piece of that list was her to a T.

Bella… She is my perfect woman!

_Now, I'm really screwed_!

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think. Edward is lost and even more confused, do you think he's serious? If you are interested in reading more of the stories in the contest, you can go to www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com . Sadly, I post this the day after Denver lost it the Ravens. I still love them despite the fact that they sucked it hard yesterday! **


	3. Chapter 3 What Now?

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Right before My Eyes**

**Pen name: Lovedforeternity**

**Song story is inspired by: The Search Is Over**

**Artist: Survivor**

**Category: Bestseller**

**Main Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: EPOV and BPOV**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**www (dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**

**A/N- Thanks to my wonderful Beta's Keepingupwiththekids and Clarisa. You both have so much faith in me and it touches my heart. Thank you for that!**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyers owns these wonderful characters. I don't.**

**Here is chapter 3 of 5… I think the boy may be getting a clue, but what does Bella think?**

**Now what?**

EPOV

The alarm sounded loudly and I turned it off quickly. I wasn't sleeping when I heard the offensive beeping because I had barely slept after my realization the night before. _Bella! _She had consumed all my thoughts. I tried to turn off my brain and count sheep or think about the stock market, but nothing worked. I had wanted to forget my stupid homework and pretend that I didn't know what I now knew.

Last night I tried to deny my discovery. I thought of all the reasons that I would have subconsciously described Bella during my homework. I came up with a list of good reasons that it could have happened. First, she was the only woman that I was friends with and I respected her. Secondly, I had spent more time around her more than any one woman in the last five years, and lastly, I knew her well and I figured that she was just clearly in my thoughts. I also knew I was full of shit as I attempted to scrounge for more reasons about why I described Bella as my perfect match.

I looked over them so many times that I had the list memorized. I tried to go back over it and take out everything that I could live without in a mate, and I ended up crossing out absolutely nothing. It pissed me off because I went into this process trying to do the right thing. I just wanted to play and now I was exhausted from a whole new dilemma. What was I supposed to do with this information? I mean, it was not like I had a chance in hell with Bella. She practically hated me. She doesn't respect me….with good reason, plus she thinks I am a loser. Now that I had discovered that I wanted her, I was doomed to a lifetime of rejection and pain. I thought therapy was intended to help you with your problems, not create more.

I sighed loudly, finally getting out of bed. I hurried to the shower, hoping that the hot water would wash away the last few hours. It didn't, because as soon as my thoughts went to Bella, I felt myself grow hard.

"Shit!" I yelled as I turned the water to cold.

It's not that I hadn't ever gotten hard thinking about Bella. When I first met her, I think I had a constant hard-on for two years. She always looked so hot and the best part was that she didn't even know it. I've had spent plenty of "me time" thinking of Bella over the years. I'd pictured taking her in every position of the Kama Sutra and even some new ones that I made up in my head, and I had released several million of my little swimmers fantasizing of being inside her. Now that I knew that she was my perfect woman, it felt kind of dirty and disrespectful. The cold water took care of my problem, but made me a little crankier.

When I glanced at the clock and noticed the time, I took a deep breath. Bella had probably not left her house yet and I wanted to call her and tell her that I was going to drive myself. Not trusting myself to see her, I worried that I would say something that would give away my recent epiphany. I really wanted to talk to Angela without worrying about seeing Bella after my appointment. My mind was jumbled and I didn't even understand what any of this meant. I just needed answers.

I dialed Bella's number, and when she answered, I felt a slight tightening in my stomach when she answered the phone.

"Hey Edward, what's up? I was just about to head over."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I caught you. I'm going to take the Volvo today. I'm almost ready, so you can go back to sleep or take care of some of your other clients," I said. _Shit, I'm not sounding like myself. She's going to know something is strange_.

"Edward, are you okay? You are going today, right?" Bella asked.

"Of course; I did my homework, so I have to turn it in." I laughed, trying to act normal.

"Okay, well, I guess I will see you tonight then. Esme says we're having game night, and since you are my partner, I'll spend the day thinking of ways we can cheat." Bella quipped with a laugh of her own.

I loved the sound of her laughter. It was hard not to smile. Bella and I had had many game nights with my family and we always won; of course, we always cheated, but we always made it very obvious that we were doing it, and it had become a running joke in our family.

"Sure… well, I guess I will see you then," I said, trying to get off the phone. I knew that I wasn't being normal with her and I didn't need her asking any questions, considering that I didn't have any answers.

"Ok, well, good luck; I hope you get a good grade on your homework," Bella teased.

"Thanks, Bella… for everything," I returned and quickly got off the phone.

I suddenly felt a pain in my heart just knowing that I would never be with her. The thought of Bella taking me seriously was laughable, but her ever loving me was damn near impossible. I had seen to that by my behavior over the past two years. As I made my way to my car, I thought about all the meaningless sexual encounters I had participated in over the last few years. In actuality, I rarely slept with women, but I never turned down a good blowjob. I winced at the thought of all the faceless women who had gone down on me. It didn't matter where; they just wanted to say that they had my dick in their mouth at some point and my asshole persona never said no.

I tried to think of the number of women that I had actually fucked, but there weren't as many as most people would figure, given my reputation. Still, there was no way of telling what Bella actually thought of my escapades. I'm sure that she thought I had slept with hundreds of women, but really my number was at nine, which was still high considering I was only twenty- five-years -old. I briefly wondered about Bella's number. How many men had been allowed to touch her beautiful skin? How many men had seen her face when she came? A deep flash of pressure was imbedded deep in my chest at those thoughts. I quickly pushed them away from my mind. It hurt that I would never experience those things with my Bella. _My Bella? This has my mind twisting!_

I made my way to Angela's office and the butterflies started again. I wanted to tell Angela what I discovered, but I wasn't sure that I would. I mean, I knew that I was only fulfilling my obligation to Mr. Bowlen by attending therapy, but a part of me wanted to know what she thought, and the other part of me feared that she would laugh at me the same way that Bella would if she had been able to read my mind over the previous twelve hours.

I waited patiently in the waiting room. I felt hopeless and relieved at the same time. I felt hopeless because I knew I would never have Bella, and I felt relief from the fact that I realized I didn't want to be the person that I had become. I didn't want to spend another moment hating myself. I wanted the people that loved me to be proud of me, and that included Bella. Even if I couldn't be with her, I could at least make her proud of me. I could at least keep my promise. I felt more confident that I would change this time, even if it meant that I pined away for my beautiful best friend forever. _I really am a drama queen!_ I smiled at Bella's words from the day before.

Angela came through the reception door, and greeted me with a smile.

"How are you this morning, Edward?" she asked as she led me back to her office.

"I'm fine, just tired," I replied as I made my way over to the couch and sat down. I gripped my notebook tightly and tried unsuccessfully to relax.

Angela sat across from me again, her body facing mine. She sensed my discomfort and she smiled.

"Edward, I just want you to know that you are doing well. Yesterday you really opened up and that is the hardest part. I see that you did your homework," she stated while nodding toward the notebook still clutched in my hand.

"Yes," I said, waving the notebook around before placing it next to me on the couch. My hands were sweaty and I subconsciously wiped them on my jean-covered thighs.

"Great! We will get to that later, but first I would like to talk to you about when you first started changing your behavior. Do you remember specifically what was going on in your life at the time when you started going out and partying?"

I relaxed my body against the sofa and tried to think about what was going on. I remembered being overwhelmed after a playoff loss that sent our team home for the season. I had played my worst game ever.

I went over that memory with Angela. She listened intently and asked me some questions about that day.

"After the game, what did you do first?" she asked.

"Well, it was a home game and I hit the showers and went to meet with my family. I knew that I wasn't going to be good company. I could see the pity in my mom's eyes and I hated that moment. I just wanted the previous four hours to do over. I was pretty down."

"So did you talk to your family?"

"I did and they decided that we would have a quiet night at home. Alice, my sister, called Bella and she agreed to meet us at the house. Bella was at the game, but I didn't see her there. She said she wanted me to have time with my family."

"Okay, so you all went back to your house?"

I nodded and continued.

"I started drinking and I talked to my brother and my dad while the girls made dinner. I remember really just wanting to go to sleep and forget about the day, but I could tell that my family was worried about me. So I stayed up and hung out with them while I mentally went over every single mistake I had made during the game." I thought of that day and dread filled my heart.

"Angela, I'm not sure that this night made a difference, I don't know how going back this far is going to help."

Angela nodded her head, letting me know that she heard me.

"You are right; it might not help, but sometimes it's good to go back and discuss the feelings that you had around the time your behavior changed. Sometimes you find that you don't remember things as clearly as you first thought. Just bear with me, Edward," she implored.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued.

"Okay, well, at dinner we just ate and talked. Bella was unusually quiet and I thought she was just giving me space. She has always been great in knowing how to handle me, but then I noticed that she was grinning a lot and so did my sister."

I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands as the memories of that conversation came flooding back to my mind.

"So did you find out what was on Bella's mind?" Angela asked with curiosity

I took another breath and reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, it turned out that the man that she had been dating had asked her to move in with him. She was giddy and happy and it pissed me off that they were talking about it after the game. I thought that they were going to be supportive, but we had to listen to an hour of Bella going on and on about her new man Jacob. The more she talked, the more pissed I became. I finally just got up and left. I grabbed the keys to my car and I went to an exclusive club in Denver. I just started going out a lot after all of that."

Angela nodded as she continued to write some notes on her pad. The pain that had settled in my chest was reminiscent of the pain that happened earlier in the day.

"It seems like a pretty big reaction. Do you know why you were so upset at Bella that night?"

I swallowed quickly.

"I was pissed off that she wasn't there for me. She was just grinning while I just lost the biggest fucking game of my career. She was supposed to be with me that night, not thinking about that loser, who incidentally ended up breaking her heart!" I said with more passion than I intended.

Angela wrote a few more things on her paper, and then she looked up at me and smiled.

"So, did you find your homework difficult?"

"No, it was pretty easy. I mean, I know what I want so it didn't take me too long," I said, not meeting her eyes. I didn't know if I had the courage to even mention what I had figured out about Bella.

"That's great; why don't you open your notebook and read me your list?" She smiled.

I hesitantly reached for my notebook, taking my time finding the entry I had made the night before. I kept hoping that Angela would shout, "Time's up!" but she didn't. I just stared at the page before I finally started reading the list.

Angela listened intently and nodded as well as scribbled notes on the paper.

"I am impressed, Edward. Your list is very detailed and it looks like you put a lot of thought into it. So tell me, how did you come up with the list?"

I looked at her with a confused expression.

"I just wrote down the characteristics of the person I hope to marry."

"Okay, why don't you tell me about the kind of girls that you date?" Angela asked.

I thought for a minute and laughed

"Well, I wouldn't really consider what I do dating but I guess physically the women that I hang around with are typically blondes who seem to be impressed with my status."

Angela glanced over her notes before she spoke.

"Wow, that sounds like the exact opposite of the woman you described."

I looked over my list again and smirked, feeling embarrassed.

"I guess you are right, and I see why I've never taken any of them seriously."

Angela shifted in her chair and took a small sip of her water.

"So Edward, why do you think you choose those types of women when you are clearly looking for something so different?"

I shrugged my shoulders and tried not to meet her eyes.

"Edward, you know that I can only help you if you are honest with me, and the most important thing is that you need to be honest with yourself. Something tells me that you already have someone in mind. Am I correct?" Angela asked softly.

I knew that there was no way that I was going to leave this office with my secret. I knew that I needed to tell her what I had realized, but I was afraid. I was terrified of saying the truth out loud.

Angela sensed my fear and smiled at me gently.

"Everything you say in here, Edward, is safe. I'm here to help you sort things that you have jumbled up in your head. I think it is important that you tell me everything. Tell me why there is such sadness in your eyes."

I took another cleansing breath before I finally spoke.

"Okay, I didn't sleep last night because I figured out that the list that I made greatly resembled someone that is already in my life. I guess I am a little freaked out about the whole thing. I mean, I even tried to change my list, but I couldn't. I just kept thinking about this one person that I could never have. I don't even know what to do or think. I just want to pretend that none of this has happened." I said dejected.

Angela smiled brightly.

"Edward, I think we both know who you described. Can you tell me why you feel that you can never have this person?"

I put my head down and sighed in frustration. I just wished that I could go home, fall asleep and worry about everything else in the morning, but I couldn't because I needed answers.

I let out a nervous laugh before I answered.

"There are three reasons that it will never happen. She thinks I am an asshole. She thinks I am a man-whore. We also have a professional relationship and Bel--and she would never cross that line. So the whole thing is hopeless. It will never happen," I finished in almost a whisper.

Angela cleared her throat and it broke me out of my thoughts.

"Have you ever talked to anyone about your feeling for Bella?" she asked, finally bring up her name.

"No, I didn't even realize that I had feelings for her until last night, but I really don't know if it means anything. Maybe it is just as simple as me wanting someone like her," I responded.

Even as I said the words, I knew I was once again lying to myself. I knew that there was no one like Bella. She was one of a kind. I looked up at Angela and she smiled softly, somehow understanding my moment of denial.

"Okay, Edward, I am going to give you my impression of your situation and if I am wrong or missing something, let me know. I think that you started to change when you realized that Bella had someone in her life. I believe that you thought that you lost your chance with her when she became involved with Jacob. I think that the person that you have been searching for has been right in front of your eyes. I believe that you were trying to hide your feelings in the form of alcohol and women."

She didn't say anything for a few moments, as she allowed me to process her words. I wanted to disagree with her and I searched my mind for another plausible reason to have changed so drastically. I was upset at myself for being so blind, for acting like such an ass for the last three years. I'd made everything worse. If I had ever had a shot with Bella, I knew that it would have been before I started acting like a man-whore.

"What do you think about my analysis?"

"I don't know; I guess it makes sense, but I am just pissed that I didn't figure it out. How can I have all of these feelings for someone and not realize it? It seems unlikely, but here I sit years later and I regret everything. I don't think that she'll ever see me as a good man again. How could I have been so stupid?"

"I understand that you feel frustrated and hopeless, but, Edward, all is not lost. You need to make the changes in yourself for yourself, not for Bella. The good news is that you're already changing. I see the differences already and you can't predict the future. My advice to you is to make the changes you need to make, so that you can look in the mirror and be proud of what you see. Find that man that you lost three years ago. Everything else will fall into place, Edward. Trust me, you are a good person and very loyal. You have compassion and strength, and talent that others would love to possess. Unbury that man, and you will be amazed at how different your life will be. The truth is, Edward, you can't love anyone fully until you love yourself."

"Look, I believe you and I know that you're right, but how do I act around her? I feel like everything has changed."

"Just be yourself…That doesn't mean that you have to tell her anything. Just make the changes and trust that things will work out the way that they are meant to be."

Angela smiled and stood up. I stood up next to her and she leaned over and gave me a side hug.

"Be proud of yourself, Edward. I am. I am proud of your insight. Keep it up! You're doing great!"

I left Angela and headed to my car. I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. I felt excited to make the changes that I need to and ready to take control of my life again. I smiled as I slipped on my sunglasses and headed for the practice facility. I knew the best place to start my changes was in the place where I had the most confidence: the football field.

After a grueling practice which mostly consisted of conditioning, I showered and headed for home. Part of me was nervous about game night with the family, but the other part of me was just excited to see Bella. I hadn't talked to her since the short conversation in the morning so I was looking forward to just seeing how I felt around her.

When I walked into the house, I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Alice, Bella and my mother were in the kitchen mixing margaritas. From the sounds of their banter and giggling, they'd obviously already had one or two. I had to join in the laughter when Alice fell off the bar stool where she was sitting. The room erupted in laughter.

"How are my favorite ladies?" I asked while going to the refrigerator to grab some water. I took a long sip of the bottle of Fiji.

My mom leaned over and kissed me and Alice enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. The girl might be small, but she was mighty.

"No love from you, Bella?" I said with a small frown.

"You're in a good mood tonight!" Bella laughed as she walked around the counter and wrapped her arms around me. I pulled her in for a close hug and I held her a little longer than necessary. I had hugged her a million times but this time was different. As I held her, I noticed how she fit perfectly with me. Her scent overwhelmed me and I had to fight with everything I had not kiss her. I was consumed by her body and her scent. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything, but I remembered Angela's word and I decided to be patient.

The room was suddenly quiet and I looked up to see my mom and Alice looking at me with a smug curiosity. I scoffed at them while releasing Bella.

"You are right, Bella, I am in a good mood. I had a busy day. I had a great session with Angela and I apologized to my teammates publicly during our meeting. I also spoke to my GM about doing some volunteer work at the next youth football clinic," I said proudly.

I couldn't help but notice the slight slack in Bella's jaw as she processed my words. I smiled at her.

"To be honest, I don't remember the last time I've felt so good," I said laughing at the shocked faces around the room. "So, since I am supposed to lay off the sauce, I'll be in charge of making sure that you ladies get the perfect buzz, so I'll play bartender." I took over at the blender and filled their glasses.

Bella smiled at me and tilted her head as if she were trying to figure out something important. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to ask her if she could ever see us together, but I knew that was not going to happen. I needed to heed Angela's words and make sure that I took care of the changes in me, and I needed to change for myself. I glanced back at Bella and our eyes met. The strange feeling in my stomach resurfaced that felt more like the sensation of being on a roller coaster. I couldn't tear my eyes from her and I didn't try until I saw her blush. I tried to read her face; what was she trying to tell me? That was when I realized what she was conveying… pride. She was proud of me! It was a perfect ending to a perfect day!

I was no longer scared of the road in front of me. I would change, and I would be the man I know that I am meant to be. One day, when I was less broken, I knew that I would fight for her. I just hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

**A/N- Okay… I have never been one to beg for reviews, and I won't start now, but I would appreciate your feedback. Every review means the world to me. So just click that little button and tell me what you think Edward should do to win Bella's heart! Do you think it is too late?**

**Did you know that every year over 200,000 children worldwide are diagnosed with a form of childhood cancer? We cannot ignore this shocking statistic impacting the youth of the world, and we certainly hope that you won't either. We need your help.**

**PLEASE JOIN US IN OUR FIGHT AGAINST CHILDHOOD CANCER!**

**November 15-20: The Fandom Gives Back!**

**We have set up a Twilight Fandom Gives Back virtual lemonade stand to benefit Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation for childhood cancer. This is a 501(c)3 public charity that funds childhood cancer research projects that will lead to new cures and treatments.**

**Please pass the message along to others who may be interested in visiting our virtual stand. Every dollar raised helps, truly. Although the fundraising drive will officially begin November 15th and go through the November 20th, you can donate anytime at the virtual stand link above. **

**Keepingupwiththekids and Dolphin62598 are auctioning off their spectacular beta skills for one story for 50 dollars. They are worth every dime! **


	4. Chapter 4 Woo

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Right before My Eyes**

**Pen name: Lovedforeternity**

**Song story is inspired by: The Search Is Over**

**Artist: Survivor**

**Category: Bestseller**

**Main Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: EPOV and BPOV**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**www (dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**

**A/N~ Thank you so much for reading and all the support. We only have one week left. I hope that you will take the time to go over to the website above and register. There are lots of blogs and stories and just good fun. You can also go over and read some of the other entries for the contest. You would not believe the amazing new talent out there. Check it out! **

**Special thanks for Keepingupwiththekids and my Clarisa for taking care of all the unsightly messes. I would be lost without them. **

**Okay… Enjoy a bit more of our clueless twosome!**

**Chapter 4 Woo**

BPOV

When Edward came in from practice, I couldn't help staring at him as he cheerfully greeted his mom and sister. He looked different, almost lighter, as if he were happy. I hadn't seen this in awhile. When he asked for a hug I reluctantly walked around the counter. Edward and I used to be very affectionate with one other in the beginning, but the last few years, since we've grown apart, we usually avoided touching each other since we weren't as close. There was no denying that at one time, hugging Edward was an earth-shattering, pantie dropping experience for me. I loved the feel of his body against mine, even if the hugs we'd shared weren't of the sexual nature. When I first met Edward, I used to crave any kind of physical contact, and I would take any excuse to hug him, but all of that seemed like a lifetime ago.

This time when he held me close to him I felt something stir in my body, familiar feelings. It felt like home, but I pulled away from him soon enough, pushing those thoughts away, just like I had almost three years ago. Things were different now, Edward was different. He was self-absorbed and broken. I needed to remind myself of that, because I learned a long time ago that Edward had the potential to hurt me. Truthfully, he had hurt me when he effectively ended our friendship. He chose the world of fake women and fame over his family and his friends. My heart lurched at the reminder of the feelings I'd long since buried.

As Edward recapped his day for us, I had to admit that I was impressed. It was reminiscent of the old Edward. The man I had once convinced myself that I loved. When he mentioned that he had apologized to his teammates at practice, I was shocked, but thrilled. Maybe my career had some hope of surviving. As happy as I was at his progress, I knew that I had to be on the lookout for his angle, I am sure that his actions were meant to prove to the organization that he was serious, but a part of me hoped that there was more. Realistically it didn't matter his reasons for his change in behavior, but for some reason I wanted to know.

True to his word, Edward played the perfect host and bartender. He also figured out the perfect way to cheat at scrabble. I laughed hysterically as he searched the online dictionary with his blackberry under the table.

Alice and Esme tried to figure out how he was coming up with such obscure words. Alice was in charge of validating the words in question and every time she checked, we'd come out victorious.

Edward laid down the word Zuche. The word would put our team into the win column. I laughed as Alice protested.

"That is not a word Edward!"

"It is a word Alice!" he defended.

"You can't use proper nouns Edwards, isn't that a small country in Africa?" Esme chimed in clearly drunk.

"No mother, it's not a country, it means tree stump." Edward replied, barely keeping a straight face.

Alice searched for the word and then threw the book across the room.

"You cheat! You always cheat! I just have to figure out how?" Alice screamed, while searching under the table for any signs of a dictionary.

Edward grabbed my hand in his and squeezed. I felt a surge of energy at his touch, while totally enjoying the solidarity that game night had brought. It was once again strange to be touching him but on the other hand it felt…nice. I moved my eyes from our joined hands to Edward's eyes. His intense gaze stirred something deep inside of me and as hard as I tried I couldn't bear to look away. I couldn't place the look on his face, but I sure felt something in my girly bits. _I need to get laid._ Once I finally tore my eyes from his face and his hand, I could breathe again. Just being near him, I felt out of control and even more drunk. I knew that I needed to go home.

Our goodbyes were short and sweet though Edward insisted that he walk me out to his car. It was ridiculous because he lived in a gated community and his closest neighbor was at least a quarter of a mile away. We both knew that I was perfectly safe.

He walked next to me our hands occasionally grazing each other. That stupid energy was back. I didn't understand why it kept happening. I wanted it to go away, because I felt so uncomfortable and nervous and out of control. I hated that feeling. As we approached the car, Edward smiled at me.

"Hey Bella, you know a few years ago, when you asked me if I would be interested in putting my name in for the Make a Wish Foundation?"

"Yeah, I remember, you said you didn't want to hang out with anyone who was dying. Have you changed your mind?" I asked flatly but immediately felt terrible as I watched him flinch at the reminder of that particular conversation.

His head hung in what appeared to be shame and he looked so sad. I wanted to reach out to him, but I couldn't. I wasn't that person in his life anymore.

"I really was an asshole, wasn't I?" He asked, finally looking up at me.

I didn't know what to say, because even though he was making changes in his life, I didn't know his motivation, but I wanted to be encouraging to my friend, but I couldn't think of anything to say except to agree with him so I just stayed quiet.

"Bella, I don't want to be that man that would say something so callous and cold. I know that it is not who I am inside. Today, with Angela, I think that I have finally figured out where I went wrong, and I want to be excited about that so I can make the changes, but it is so fucking hard when I am constantly faced with who I have been for the past three years. I don't know how to fix it!" He said earnestly, once again bowing his head in shame.

I grabbed his hands, and he lifted his eyes to meet mine again.

"Edward, you are fixing this mess. It takes a man to admit your mistakes and try to move on, but a lot has happened, and even though you've figured it out, my guess is that the whole process is going to be painful."

Edward squeezed my hands in his without dropping them.

"I am just so angry at myself for everything. I've never been patient, so this is going to be hard. Bella, I need you… I need to know you will be there at the end of this whole thing, and hopefully someday you will look at me the way you used too."

I looked at him and I melted. His words were sincere even though his voice was broken.

"I will be there Edward, I promise. I've missed you!" I smiled and he put his hands on my face. My heart started beating fast, and I couldn't help imagining the way his lips would feel on mine. For a moment I really thought he was going to kiss me.

"I'll always be your friend," I continued. I watched as his face fell, looking somewhat disappointed before his smile reappeared.

"I've been a lousy friend Bella, but if you'll let me, I'd like to work on being there for you for a change. Can you ever forgive me for letting you down?"

I was shocked by his sincerity and overwhelmed by his words. I smiled at him with tears in my eyes.

"I forgive you Edward and I would love nothing better than to rebuild our friendship."

Edward wrapped his arms around me again and held on tight. I felt his body give way to the sobs. I had never seen Edward cry before and my heart broke. Even though logically it made sense that he would be going through the emotions while he was healing, it made me feel protective of him. I hated that he was hurting, and I hated that he was crying, but I loved the fact that he was opening up. I hope that one day, he would tell me what brought on this change, but all that mattered at that moment was helping my friend.

Once we finally broke apart, Edward tearfully told me that he wanted to get in touch with the Make a Wish foundation so that he could help if they ever needed him. I promised to get the information to him and then we said goodnight. He thanked me once again before I drove off. I couldn't help but notice his form still standing in the place where I left him as he watched me drive away.

On the way home, I was assaulted by the intense feeling that I once had for him, as if they had laid dormant over the past few years and were suddenly awakened in me. Fear was the only emotion that I recognized. I was in big trouble if Edward really changed. I no longer had Jacob to distract me and I was terrified that everything in my life was about to get harder. An intense fear filled my body as I made my way home.

EPOV

The last few months have been the most difficult yet the most rewarding in my life. I honestly felt different, hell I was even boarding on happy. My life on the field had improved one- hundred percent. I had been playing like I did when I was first drafted sans the rookie mistakes. My teammates were looking towards me as their leader again instead of the fuck-up, and my coach actually told me that he was proud of me. There were three games left in the regular season, and we were contenders for the playoffs. We hadn't made it that far in three years.

My work off the field had been tougher to deal with. Not only has it been tough to clean up my image, but it has been fucking painful to be reminded of the dick that I had been. So many of my selfish moments were all caught on film or in the memories of those around me, and I had a hard time facing that. Angela had been great. I still saw her at least once a week, even though she cleared me to play after the first week of therapy.

Angela had really made me look back at those that I had hurt with my attitude. I had to start close to home. One of my assignments was to talk to my family and find out how my behavior affected them and their daily lives, which in turn opened it up to how sad they were when I had emotional left the family. As crazy and painful as it was, I needed to know what I had done to my brothers and sister, and I had to hear from my mother her shame and disappointment. Although they all have claimed to forgive me, I was still working on forgiving myself.

My work with the youth NFL program had been my greatest joy. I loved those damned kids. They needed someone strong that could tell them the importance of education and the dedication it takes to play professional football. I also enjoyed it, because the kids didn't see me on YouTube acting like a drunken fool, they saw me as a man who spent time with them, pushing them to be better. It made me feel good about myself and I was excited about the sports clinics and the summer program. I signed up to lead one of the big camps during the upcoming summer, as well as donated ten- thousand- dollars for scholarships to underprivileged children. It felt great to know that I was helping them, but in truth, they helped me more. Things were looking good in my life. All accept for Bella. Once I had come to terms with my feelings, I couldn't spend enough time with her.

I tried to see her as much as I could and it was wonderful. I didn't realized how much fun I had with her. She was full of life and great advice. I loved that she never agreed with me, just to placate me, but she choose to show me a different way of thinking. Though she never had expectations of me subscribing to her way of thinking, she was patient with me. Patient! I sure the hell wish I was patient. Fuck, I couldn't even be around her alone for awhile, because I didn't trust myself to not try and dry hump her leg. Her smell surrounded me and I felt almost euphoric. Angela said that I was in love with her. I want to argue, but I knew that she was right. Every moment I spent with her just ended up giving more validity to Angela's theory.

I ended up arriving early for my appointment with Angela. I waited in the waiting room and I picked up the latest issue of Sport Illustrated, and I couldn't help but smile. Not because it was the latest swimsuit edition, since that is the only edition that I usually read, but because there was a picture of me on the cover during last Sunday's game throwing the game winning touchdown, along with the headline, "Colt's Can't Catch Cullen." The alliteration made me laugh as Angela opened the door to the outer office.

"Good morning Edward, you seem to be in good spirits today!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." I replied as I followed her back to her office, while taking my normal place on the couch.

"Do you know what today is?" Angela asked.

I shrugged my shoulders in confusion.

"Today is your last session Edward. I think that you are ready to try this on your own."

My face must have fallen and Angela sensed the fear in my eyes.

"Edward, we have talked about this and you haven't needed me for awhile, I think it is time that you start opening up to the person you want to be closest too."

I took a deep breath and let it out loudly. I knew that she was right, but I somehow didn't trust myself yet. As if reading my mind, Angela smiled brightly.

"I know that look Edward. You have to trust yourself, if you want anyone else to have trust in you. Tell me, how was the last week with Bella?"

I thought back to the dinner she had cooked at her house. It was the first time in awhile that I had been alone with her, due to my fear of jumping her. She made a wonderful lasagna dinner and when I arrived, she was wearing a snug pair of gray yoga pants and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, exposing her creamy long neck. I was mesmerized by her neck all night. We enjoyed the wonderful meal, and we talked about life in general. We ended up talking about the future. I took in Angela's question before responding.

"We had dinner the other night… alone. I asked her what she wanted for her future. I don't even know how we ended up talking about it, but I really wanted to know. I still don't know if I have a shot at being with her. We've never talked about those things before."

"So how did she respond?"

"She blushed a lot, but then told me that she hoped to one day find the love of her life, get married and have children. She said that she knows that she doesn't want to be a sports agent forever, but that she is investing her money, so that when she does meet Mr. Right, then she will be prepared for a family."

"Wow, Edward… isn't that exactly what you said that you wanted?"

"Yes, she is everything I want Angela. That is why I'm afraid of not coming here anymore. See, I only have one shot at this and if I screw it up, I'll lose her forever. I can't let that happen, that is why I don't want to stop coming to see you."

Angela sighed as she listened to Edward speak.

"Edward, what you are failing to see is that you are doing it all yourself. Think about the last few months? All the decisions that you have made to change your life have been your own. All I have done is encourage you and you have people… you have someone in your life that will do that for you. Trust me when I say that you are ready, and if I'm wrong, you can just make an appointment."

I took in her words and knew that she was correct once again. I did need to start making my own choices and trust myself. If I am truly not the man that I've pretended to be the last three years, then it will be easy. I just needed to go with my gut. I sighed deeply and smiled.

"Okay Angela, I trust that you know what you are talking about, though I'm not convinced, but can I call you if I need advice." I asked in a slightly whinny voice.

"Sure Edward, but I want you to trust in the man that you are now. Don't look backwards, look forward and make a plan to woo your girl."

"What if she rejects me?" I asked my stomach full of fear.

"What if she doesn't? She asked in response.

"I hate that you are so smart." I replied.

"It is an occupational hazard. I can't help my brilliance and neither can you. You'll be fine Edward and I am here if you need me."

Edward stood up and gave Angela a huge hug.

"Thanks for believing in me and helping me find myself. You will always be one of my favorite people."

Angela laughed.

"I would have never guessed that on the day we met and I wanted to castrate you that you would come so far so fast, but you did it. You have become one of my favorite clients, but don't tell anyone I said that." She said chuckling.

I left Angela's office and sat in my car for a while just processing everything in my head. I wanted to find a way to show Bella how I felt about her, but I feared chasing her away. She deserved to be wooed and I wanted to show her how much she meant to me, but I was out of my element. I decided that I needed to use the resources that I had available, so I called my mom.

I sat in my car and poured my heart out as my mom listened intently. I could almost feel her excitement through the phone when I told her of my feelings for Bella. She even squealed at one point and I had to chuckle in response.

"Mom, I need to know if she could ever feel anything romantically for me… but I am so scared that I will end up without her in the end. Can you help me? I feel like a complete loser around her."

My beautiful mother took a deep breath before giving me some solid advice and encouragement. She was sure that Bella and I were meant to be together. I just hoped that I could give figure out a way to convince Bella of that truth.

After listening to my mother for over an hour, and processing her words, I decided I was ready to talk to Bella. I made my way home. My friends had invited me out for dinner, but I decided to forgo the invitation to make my game plan. I need a good solid offense while I tried to woo the beautiful Bella Swan.

Once I was home and showered, I grabbed a Gatorade and sat in my music room. I had been playing the piano a lot lately. It seemed that it was a wonderful stress reliever. After an hour or so of relaxing with my music, I finally got enough courage to call my Bella. _My Bella, that sounds nice. Shit… when did I turn into such a chic? _

I let the phone ring several times, certain that I would be leaving a message on her voice mail when she breathlessly answered the phone.

"Hey Edward… I almost didn't make it. I am painting my bedroom, and I left my phone in the living room. I think I should have hired a professional. I'm making a mess," she laughed.

"Well, I am a professional!" I laughed.

"True, but I'm not in need of a professional bullshitter." She said laughing at her joke.

Her laughter filled my ears and sent chills down my spine. That sound was something that I had really missed for the last few years. I smiled to myself imagining how she looked at that moment.

"Well, I may not be a professional painter, but I can help. How about I grab some take out and I'll come over and help you?" I asked… _Please say yes, please say yes._

Bella was silent. I felt fear rise in my chest. _Maybe she has some one over there helping her already. What if she was dating someone and just hadn't told me._ I felt sick to my stomach while I waited for her answer.

"Edward, I don't want to ruin your night."

"Bella, you have bailed me out and helped me so much so many times. Can you just let me help you? Please?" I asked. _I am such a pussy, I am resorting to begging. Man this girl has me spinning. _

"I would love your help Edward. I'll see you in a few minutes then. I want Chinese." She demanded playfully.

"I know… orange chicken with white rice and an eggroll." I spouted quickly.

"Wow Cullen, more than impressive. I had no idea you paid attention."

_Be brave asshole… flirt!_

"I pay attention to everything you do Miss Swan. I'll be there in a half hour." I said seductively and then I quickly hung up the phone. My heart was pounding. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. I quickly put on some old jeans and a tight white tee-shirt and practically sprinted out the door. I was going to go get my girl!

BPOV

What the fuck was that? Did Edward Cullen just flirt with me? I couldn't decide if he were just being playful, but the butterflies were having a party in my stomach when he told me that he paid attention to everything about me. _Grow up Swan, he was just playing. It's not what you think._

Once Edward arrived, my heart was pounding. I answered the door and found him in his leather jacket and his tight white tee-shirt. His abdominal muscles were protruding through the thin fabric and I felt myself go weak in the knees. _Damn… why does he have to be so beautiful_?

"Thanks for coming Edward!' _Man I would love to see him come. _I mentally scolded myself for going to that nasty place in my mind. I couldn't help it; he was the epitome of sex.

Edward entered the house, looking relaxed and happy. I had been so impressed with the changes he had made over the last few months. I enjoyed being with him so much, and it really felt like he had returned to the old Edward. I could feel the walls coming down when it came to him. I was less guarded and I felt like we were truly friends again. How could I not let him get closer when he was doing everything to be a better man? I had decided that there was no way that he could be making all the changes he had just for the sake of the organization. I remember the day I figured that out. I went to check out the Saturday youth clinic that Edward hosted on the team's bi-week. I didn't tell him that I was stopping by, but when I got there he was helping a young boy work on his form in the pocket. My heart soared when the boy threw his first touchdown pass. The joy on the boy's face was awesome to witness, but the pride in Edward's eyes was absolutely priceless. I knew at that moment that this was a man with a heart of gold. He was there for the kids on his only weekend off during the season. My heart melted in that moment. I could no longer deny the changes that Edward had made and I didn't want too.

After that day, I have been trying to be as encouraging as possible. I know that before I had chosen my words carefully, but I couldn't keep my happiness in any longer and so once again I found myself extremely attracted to Edward Cullen. In my moments of panic, I found myself almost wishing that he would relapse and be the dick that he had been, just so I could push the feelings away, but those were fleeting moments. Edward was becoming the man I always knew he could be, and I found an inexplicable joy in his growth.

Edward made his way into the living room and pulled out the food and set it on the coffee table. I went into the kitchen to get some plates and silverware as I took a moment to take a few deep breaths before joining him. We sat on the floor and Edward chatted about his day. He mentioned that Angela ended their sessions, saying that he was ready to be on his own. I was proud of him that he had followed through with Angela. His obligation with her had ended when he was granted permission to play at the beginning of the season, but he had continued to see her weekly. I was glad that he had someone to talk too, but I couldn't help feeling slightly jealous that I wasn't privy to the inner workings of Mr. Cullen. I wanted to know everything about him. After Edward finished his run down of his last session with Angela, I just had to probe a little more.

"How do you feel about not seeing her anymore?" I asked tentatively.

Edward took a deep breath before answering.

"I guess I was a little scared at first, until she helped me to realize that she was not actually making decisions for me, but rather encouraging me to continue. She also reminded me that I have people in my life that are willing to do that for me for free. She mentioned you in particular."

He stated, though he sounded a bit nervous to say that aloud.

"She's right, I want to be there for you. You have to know that I am your biggest fan Edward." I said smiling.

He reached over and lightly held my hand.

"You are all I need Bella." He whispered and my I felt that nervous jolt in my heart again at his words.

I took his hand and brought it to my lips and kissed it softly.

Neither of us said anything, we just started into each other's eyes for a moment. No words were needed. I felt the mutual respect for one another that I thought was long gone. _Fuck… this is bad… I can't feel what I'm feeling. _I know that it is pointless to get all wrapped up in him, but I didn't want this feeling to end. I wanted him to lean over and kiss me. Finally, I broke myself out of my haze.

"Are you going to sit here all day and stare into my eyes Cullen or are you going to paint my damn room like you promised?" I teased effectively ending the stare down. I stood up on my shaky legs.

Edward laughed loudly.

"Okay, slave driver… lead the way."

I grabbed his hand to help him up and when I tried to release him once he was on his feet, he held on tighter, so I led him to my room hand in hand.

My nasty thoughts returned and I imagined him throwing me on the bed and ripping every stitch of clothing off my body and burying himself deep inside of me. My panties were uncomfortably wet, as I tried to clear my mind once again.

We spent the next two hours painting my room, laughing the entire time about one thing or another. Relaxed and fun Edward had come to play. When we were done, Edward helped me clean up and removed the tarps from my bed and my dresser. When everything was put back together, we stood and admired the wonderful coffee color that now resided on my walls. It looked great as we made the bed together we placed my new sheets and comforter on my king size bed.

Edward finished tucking the last side on the blanket and smoothed the wrinkles with his large hands, as I secretly wished that I was the fluffy down comforter. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Edward had made his way to my side of the bed. He was so close to me that we were practically touching.

"Bella" he whispered. The sound of my name in his breathy voice was almost my undoing.

I looked up at him and the corner of his mouth lifted while his eyes pierced mine.

"I really care about you Bella" He randomly stated.

I smiled at him, sensing his nervousness.

"I really care about your too Edward. Thank you for your help tonight."

He moved closer and pulled me into a hug. My body was flush against his and I melted, relaxing my form against his. His hands were laced together around my waist and he nuzzled his lips into my neck.

"Can I ask you something Bella? I just need you to be honest without worrying about hurting my feelings okay?

I nodded as I tensed up against him. He pulled back again so that I could see his face. He looked pained and somewhat frightened.

"Have you ever thought about us… I mean, have you ever thought about me and you… Umm, damn, I can't even fucking speak!"

"Edward… you can ask me anything, just say it."

He took a deep breath and moved further away, but grabbed my hands in his.

"Bella, have you ever thought about being together with me in anyway other than friends?"

My heart dropped into my stomach. I wasn't expecting his to ask me that. I was floored and my mind raced. I could lie and end the misery that I knew I was headed for if I answered truthfully, but as I looked into his eyes, I just knew that I had to tell him the truth. I briefly wondered if he was setting me up to be the butt of a joke, but he looked too sincere for that.

I took a deep cleansing breath while I found the words that I would say to him.

"Yes… when we first met, I had a mad crush on you. I wondered what it would be like for us." I answered quietly. "Have you… ever?"

Edward let out a long breath as if he had been holding it for too long and smiled.

"I think about it everyday." he answered, his voice still in a whisper.

I looked at him closely, searching for any sign that he was joking or playing, but I found only truth in his eyes.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." I said, obviously speaking without my filter.

"I know that this must be strange for you, especially because I have been such an asshole, and I clearly don't deserve someone like you, but Bella, I think about you all the time and well… I… I would love to take you out on a date, Bella will you go out with me?"

I thought of all the reasons why this wasn't a good idea. First and foremost he was my client, secondly, he did not have the best track record with relationships and lastly, I feared that I would fall for him. Despite all those thoughts I just smiled at him. _Fuck it!_

"I would love to Edward." I answered and the next thing I know his lips were on mine. My whole body tensed in shock, until he started moving his lips softly against mine. The intense pleasure of his mouth on mine was almost too much to handle. I felt my legs give way slightly but his arms snaked around my waist as his tongue grazed my lower lip. The chills and electricity that flowed through my body could have fried a small country. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue slipped through my lips gently and I wanted to cry at the amazing taste of him. His movements were hesitant but powerful and it took every ounce of energy I had to not run my hands down his body to his evident erection. Just when I thought I would lose my mind with want, he pulled his lips from mine and smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He whispered, his breath ghosting my lips while the desire settled over me.

I heard the door shut and I stood in exactly the same position he left me in with my body leaning slightly towards where he once stood.

_What the fuck just happened?_

**A/N~ please review and let me know what you are thinking. Your reviews make me happy and I love them. Thanks for reading and supporting my writing. You guys ROCK HARD! Next week is the last chapter before the voting starts. I hope that you end up loving the last chapter. It is going to be a dooossseeeyyyy!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Search is Over

**Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest**

**Name of story: Right before My Eyes**

**Pen name: Lovedforeternity**

**Song story is inspired by: The Search Is Over**

**Artist: Survivor**

**Category: Bestseller**

**Main Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: EPOV and BPOV**

**To read the rest of the entries, go to the Lyrical Melodrama Story Contest on the website/forum.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest, go to the website.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them either via PM or their email:**

**www (dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**

**A/N~ Thank you so much for reading and for all your reviews. This is it folks, the final chapter. I hope that you will take the time to go over to the website above and register. There are lots of blogs and stories and just good fun. You can also go over and read some of the other entries for the contest. You would not believe the amazing new talent out there. Check it out! **

**Special thanks for Keepingupwiththekids and my Clarisa for taking care of all the unsightly messes. I would be lost without them. I love you guys so much! A huge Happy Birthday to my dear friend Julie, you are all kinds of awesome. **

**Okay… Lemony goodness ahead. If you are not able to by smokes or purchase cold medicine, please do not read this. **

Chapter 5~ The Search Is Over

BPOV~

I laid in bed trying desperately to find sleep to no avail. My mind was continually replaying my night with Edward, the laughter, the sexual tension, the banter and most importantly the kiss. I have spent the better part of my twenty-seven years thinking that I had been properly kissed, when in actuality, I hadn't experienced a real kiss before that moment with Edward. I mean, I have kissed plenty of men, I have been fucked seven ways from Sunday, but none of my experience could compare to the way my body reacted with one touch of Edward's tongue against mine.

I rolled over onto my back again and starred at the ceiling. I needed to wrap my head around everything that had happened, around everything that he had said to me.

_I_ _think about it everyday_.

_I clearly don't deserve someone like you_

_I want to take you out on a date_

A loud sigh escaped my lips. What does all of this mean and why the hell did I say yes to a date. I mean I honestly wanted to go out with him, but it was almost career suicide to get involved with an athlete. I knew there were male agents that married of one their clients, but being a woman, would it be different? Nothing in this fucking industry is the same for men and women. Being one of the few female agents, I knew that any one of the male agents would ridicule me in my fucked up world. Is it fair? Hell no, but it is my reality.

I picked up my phone and glanced at the time. It was just after two-thirty in the morning and I was half tempted to just text Edward and tell him that I reconsidered and explain why this wasn't a good idea. Then I thought of the look in his eyes, the happiness gleaming in them as I told him that I would love to go out with him. I couldn't do that to him, and to be completely honest, I wanted to go. I wanted to spend time with him. I wanted him to kiss me again, I wanted him to touch me and make love to me. I wanted Edward Cullen.

_Shit, Shit, Shit… What am I doing? _

EPOV

_She fucking said yes! _ The moment those words left her mouth, I couldn't control myself, I had to kiss her. I was worried in the beginning when her body went rigid as my lips touched hers, but then she was so responsive. It took everything I had in me to pull away. God, she tasted like a sweet nectarine. Her lips were softer than I'd ever imagined and her sweet breath that washed over my face was like oxygen that I never knew that I was missing. I wanted to taste her everywhere. The thought of my tongue inside of her sweetness was almost my undoing.

_Crap… I'm hard again._

I needed a release so I headed for the shower. I had thought of turning on some porn and just rubbing one out, but I knew I didn't need the porn, all I had to do was think of Bella writhing underneath me and I shot my load all over the shower tiles.

So now, I had to plan the perfect date, but when could I even manage that in my schedule. I wanted to make the date special, so that she would know that I wanted more with her, that I wanted a relationship, hell I wanted the woman to be the mother of my children. _Calm down Cullen, I don't think it would be wise to mention that on a first date. _The next few weeks were going to be hell. We had three games left in the season and we traveled two of those weeks. If we made the playoffs, my schedule could be up in the air for months. I had to think… I can't just ask her out on a date and then, ask her if she is free in mid February. I thought of my options. I could ask her to come to Philadelphia for our last away game; it would be right after Christmas. Bella didn't make a habit of traveling to the away games, but she had gone many times in the past. I jumped on line and tried to find out what was going on in the city the weekend of the 27th. I knew we had an early game and if we stayed over, I could take her out for dinner and a concert. My mind reeled at the possibility of Bella and me alone for the night in a city far away. I wanted to spend time with her but I wanted her to feel comfortable. Maybe an overnight trip wasn't such a good idea, though I couldn't get it out of my head. I decided to try to get some sleep and worry about it later.

The next day, after our morning practice, I had an interview with a local radio station. Bella had left me a text while I was at the practice field, reminding me about the time. I met up with her after our team meeting and we drove to the station together. I had to be back on the field in a few hours, so we kept our conversations to business only. I couldn't keep my eyes off her creamy thighs as her skirt rose higher when she sat down in the car. My hand twitched and I had to curl them up in a fist in order to prevent them from straying towards her leg. I wanted to mention the kiss from the night before, but I had no idea how to bring it up, so we both ignored the fact that it had happened. I felt like I needed to tread lightly with Bella. I was terrified that I would send her running with one wrong word. I decided to feel her out about the overnight date.

"Hey Bella, I know that you don't usually travel with me, but I was wondering if you could make the game in Philadelphia. I thought maybe we could hang out after the game, you know… go on our date?" I spouted nervously.

Her face turned a bright red and she smiled while keeping her eyes on the road.

"I can check my schedule. She replied quietly. "Wait, don't you have to travel with the team, isn't it mandatory?"

I hadn't thought of that in my excitement, but I knew that there were exceptions to the rule, so I told her that I would check into it. We spent the remainder of the trip talking about the upcoming games as well as our chances for the playoffs.

After the interview, Bella and I walked together back to the car when she got a call on her cell.

I wasn't even listening to what she had to saying to her caller, my mind was busy planning our date and trying to figure out a way I could "accidentally" touch her.

"Guess who that was?" She asked smiling.

"I don't know… was it the league calling to ask you to take over the as commissioner?"

"Funny Cullen, no… it was the Make a Wish Foundation. They have a young boy in New York who is a big fan and has asked to meet you, possibly see a game."

My eyes lit up in surprise. We had just contacted them a month ago and placed my name on the list of celebrities that were willing to help.

"Awesome, I am excited, what is his name?"

Bella smiled at me before responding.

"They are faxing me the information, so why don't we meet up after practice and I will give you the run down. That way you can decide when and where you can meet him."

"Perfect…"

Bella and I went over the details, and my heart broke. I saw a picture of the little boy in his room next to a poster of me on his wall. The little boys name was Seth and he was ten- years old, he has been battling leukemia since he was seven. He had just finished his first year of Pop Warner football when he was diagnosed. His dream was to play in the NFL for the Broncos, as we were his favorite team. My eyes misted over as I read that he listed me as his hero. A stirring pain gripped my chest and for a moment, I felt like a fraud, because of my past. Bella sensed my discomfort and she grabbed my hand.

"Edward… what you are going to do for this boy, is so wonderful. Please don't taint it with doubt. You just need to know that he wants to meet his favorite football player, and that is you. You are a good man, and he'll love you."

I looked up at her and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"You are incredible Bella. I don't know what I would do without you. You always know exactly what I need. Thanks for always being there for me." I said before leaning over and placing my lips gently on her cheek. I felt the heat on her skin and her strawberry scent filled me until I was hard. I was grateful for being covered by a table so she couldn't see what she was doing to me.

After I left Bella, I set my plan in action and made all the arrangements for our date as well as a plan to meet Seth.

For the next two weeks, practice was grueling. We won on the road in San Diego and we remained a game up in our division. Preparing for Philly was hard, as they had the number one rated defense in the NFC. I worked with my offensive line and we watched hours of film to familiarize ourselves with our opponents. Everything was set up with Bella and with Seth. Since he lived out east, it made sense to fly him and his family to Philadelphia for the Eagles game. I also received permission to travel back on a commercial flight on Monday after the game. That would leave plenty of time to visit with Seth and still take Bella out on a date.

Bella and I had not been able to spend any time together, though we talked everyday. She helped with the plans for Seth and stayed in contact with the foundation and his family. Everything was coming together. We flew out on Saturday afternoon. I traveled with the team, while Bella was on a different flight at the same time. My stomach was a mess of nerves, for my team as well as my upcoming meeting Seth.

Once we arrived at the hotel, we settled into our rooms. We had plans to meet with Seth and his family for dinner. We decided to dine at the hotel to keep things simple. Meeting Seth was amazing. It was hard for me to picture that little guy being so sick, because he had such a vibrant personality. He was very knowledgeable on the game of football and he asked a million questions that I happily answered. I loaded him up on official Bronco garb, including a jersey with my name and number on it. I signed the back of it and his whole face lit up in a smile. I felt wonderful that something as simple as my time could make him so happy, but I couldn't help the overwhelming sadness that I felt for him and his parents. I couldn't even imagine life without someone in my family. I knew that Seth and his family were in for some painful times ahead but I pushed those thoughts away and was just happy that I could give Seth a day filled with joy.

BPOV

Seeing Edward with Seth was incredible. He was such a smart kid and he seemed to keep Edward on his toes with all of his questions about life in the NFL. Edward was patient and attentive and my heart fluttered when Seth hugged him tightly. I looked over at his parents and his brother and they were all teary-eyed as they watched their son with his idol. The pride and the love were thick in the room and it was hard not to get emotional. I noticed that Edward had a hard time keeping it together so I was almost relieved when we were finished with dinner. Edward walked me to my room and we were both quiet on the way. I took his hand in mine while we walked and I felt his eyes on me. I invited him in for a few minutes because he looked like he really needed to talk.

We sat down on the couch in the sitting area of my suite.

"That was intense," Edward stated quietly obviously deep in thought.

"You were wonderful with him. You made his dreams come true. That had to feel good."

Edward kept his eyes on our linked hands and spoke.

"Yeah, it felt good, but I am so sad. It is hard to imagine what they have gone through and what they still have to face. I want to do more. I guess I feel helpless."

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, he rested his head in the crook of my neck and he sobbed. I cried with him, I cried for Seth and his family and I cried for Edward and all of his pain. We held each other for a while until Edward had to leave to get to his room before his ten o'clock curfew

As I walked Edward to the door, I felt the heat between our bodies. I wanted nothing more than to lead him to the bed and have him hold me all night. These feelings plagued me with fear. I just wanted to be with him. My thoughts of Edward in my bed were not sexual. For the first time, they were of need and want. I wanted him near me. All my intense feelings for Edward were driving me insane with desire.

"Thanks for being there when I met Seth. I am glad that it was you that I was able to have this experience with." Edward whispered as he wrapped me into another hug. My body tingled at his touch, as I held on to him tighter.

"I wish I didn't have to go." He confessed.

"I wish you didn't either." I whispered in reply.

He pulled his body away from mine and smiled down at me.

"I am going to rock your world tomorrow with the best date that you have ever been on Swan. You will never want to let me go. You better get some sleep."

_Like that will be happening after what he just said_. All those nasty thoughts came barreling through my mind once again and I blushed.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking Bella." Edward said with a cocky grin.

I decided to tease him a little and I leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"I am very grateful that you can't."

Edward's breath hitched slightly and then he chuckled.

"You have no idea how much you are killing me right now Bella."

He leaned over and kissed me chastely.

"I can't wait for our date Ms. Swan… goodnight beautiful." He whispered and left me alone, feeling warm, breathless and fucking horney, I shut the door and took a deep breath. _How am I going to keep my hands to myself tomorrow night? _

Edward played a hell of a game and I was blessed to be able to sit with Seth and his family while we watched him play. Seth was in awe as he had never been to an NFL game. Edward had even arranged for him to tour the press booth where they called the game. Seth was practically jumping up and down when he met Al Michaels, the best and most famous NFL announcer.

Edward invited Seth into the locker room after the Broncos won the game against the Eagles 24-3.

Seth hugged Edward and thanked him for the best day of his life. Edward smiled through watery eyes as they said their goodbyes. I took a cab back to the hotel to start getting ready. Edward was picking me up at four, but he still had to stay for the press conference. I was grateful for some time on my own. I needed to get my head on straight before I saw Edward alone. I needed to remember my voice of reason, because I knew that Edward had too much control over me physically. If tonight were up to me, I would wait naked for him and jump him the second he walked in the door. I desperately wished that I had someone to talk to before we went out on our date. I mean, I had friends, but I hadn't shared anything with anyone in regards to Edward. I was scared to say anything aloud. I knew that it would make my situation even more real. I decided to take a bath and while I soaked, I received a text from Edward.

B~

I can't wait to see you.

E~

I couldn't help but smile as I re-read the text. I really needed to talk to someone, so I called the only person who would understand my worries.

"Hey Esme… how are you?" I started when she picked up the phone.

"I am great… awesome game today. Carlisle and I were wishing that we could have been there. Edward had a terrific day!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah… he sure did. This had been a great trip. I will let Edward fill you in on the details of his meeting with Seth though."

Esme giggled

"He has really turned himself around hasn't he?"

"Yeah… I guess that is why I am calling Esme. I am a little confused right now and I needed to talk to someone about it."

"I am always here for you Bella, what is the problem?"

I took a deep cleansing breath before I started.

"Well, a few weeks ago, something… I mean, it just didn't start a few weeks ago... Damn… Edwardaskedmeout."

Esme laughed. "Bella you are going to have to slow down, now start all over."

My heart pounded as I tried to say the words without sounding like a junior high school girl with her first crush. "I was just saying that Edward asked me out a few weeks ago and I said yes, and he planned this date tonight, but now I don't know if I should do this because I … I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of Bella?" Esme asked softly.

I laughed nervously. "There are so many things that frighten me. I'm scared about crossing professional lines. I'm scared of getting hurt. I am scared of feeling more than he does. I am scared of losing my friend. I don't know why I even said yes. This could end very badly." I finished abruptly.

"I guess I am going to start with the most logical question. Do you have feelings for Edward?"

Did I really want to answer that question? I wondered if I should just lie, but I knew that I wouldn't.

"Yes, I think I've always had strong feelings for Edward, but I thought I was over it, but then recently, he's so different, you know, like he used to be when we first met. It just feels like everything he does or says makes my heart lurch out of my chest. How can this be happening? I have always cared for him, but then there is my job. I am so confused. What if we go out and we have a horrible time, or what if I attack him and ruin our friendship?" The word vomit kept coming and Esme just laughed.

"I am just going to be honest Bella, I think you are making yourself sick for nothing. I'm glad that you're being brave by not running from your feelings. I know that Edward had made some huge changes in his life, and I think that he has decided that he needs you but I also think that you need him as well."

I let out another loud sigh of frustration.

"What about my job? I asked.

"What about your job Bella? You have always been pushed past those professional lines with Edward. You are already personally invested in him and have been since you met. That is what makes you so great at your job. You and Edward are a great team, so just relax and enjoy each other. You deserve happiness just as much as he does, and I have a feeling that you may find that together."

"Oh Esme… you are funny. It is just a date, but you are right, I need to let go and have some fun and not worry so much. That is what I needed to hear. Thanks Esme."

"Anytime… so tell me what are you wearing on your date?"

I spent a few more minutes describing my dress and then I glanced at the time. I only had an hour before Edward arrived, so I hung up with Esme and started getting ready. For once in my life, I wish that Alice was here making me look beautiful, but in the end I was pleased with how I looked. I wore a simple black dress that fell just above my knee. I fit my body like a glove and I slipped on my black satin sling backs and glanced in the mirror before I left the bathroom.

As soon as I put my id, credit card and lip-gloss in my clutch, Edward was knocking on the door.

The beating of my heart accelerated as I opened it to find him smiling his dangerous smile as he held out the single yellow rose.

"You look beautiful Bella," He whispered before kissing my cheek. I was a goner…

He led me down the elevator and to an awaiting car. Once we were seated, I began my interrogation.

"So where are you taking me Mr. Cullen?"

"Well since I have you cornered, and I can prevent your escape, I will tell you that we have dinner reservations at one of the best restaurants in the city and then we will be going to see The Nutcracker" preformed by Philadelphia Ballet, but before that, I thought that we could just enjoy a driving tour of the city."

"Wow, no wonder you have all the girls falling all over you if this is how you impress them." I teased.

A look of sadness fell over his eyes, but quickly disappeared and was followed by a look of determination. His body moved closer to mine and leaned in so that his lips were practically touching my ear.

"The only woman that I want falling all over me is you. I'd hoped that you would see how different you are to me, but it looks like I am going to have to work harder to show you exactly what I mean." He said before running the tip of his nose across my exposed collarbone. He inched back before throwing me a panty-soaking smile, leaving me breathless. Edward intertwined his fingers in mine and that is how we stayed for the remainder of our ride.

We were driven around to many of the sights in beautiful downtown Philadelphia. We got out and walked around a few places, but mostly we sat in the warmth of the car, talking and laughing. When it was time for dinner, we were dropped off in front of a restaurant called Table 31. It was a beautiful modern looking place with bright décor and amazing food. We enjoyed ourselves and soon it was time to make it to the ballet. It was beautiful. I had such a wonderful time with Edward and though it wasn't late, I knew that our time together was ending as we reached the hotel.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his body as we walked toward the elevators. I felt the sparks and the heat radiating off his torso as I leaned closer to him. The ride in the elevator was quiet as my stomach turned in anticipation. As we got to my door, I opened it and turned towards him. He stood in the doorway leaning on the frame. His eyes were darkened as he gazed into mine, as if searching for something.

"You were right Edward, everything was perfect. The best date ever! Thank you."

"Can I kiss you goodnight Bella?" He whispered seductively, as he leaned closer. His sweet breath fanned over my face as I nodded. His movements were slow and magnetic as he reach up with one hand and cupped my cheek. He leaned closer moving so slowly, that the anticipation of his lips on mine was almost too much to bear. I closed my eyes the second his lips brushed mine. He moved closer as my lips naturally parted as he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth. My insides were melting as he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in and tasting me. A loud moan escaped his lips as he pulled me flesh with his body. I couldn't take it any more as I pulled him into the room and pushed him into the door after it closed.

His eyes popped open in surprise and I attacked his mouth again. My hands ran up his toned chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was breathless and the intense desire that grew in my body could not be quenched with just a kiss.

"I want you Edward," I whispered against his lips.

"God, baby, I have wanted you for so long. Please tell me I'm not dreaming. Please tell me you really want this?"

I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. I stood in front of him, his knees up against the mattress. I pushed him on his back. He hissed loudly with want, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I really want this Edward." I said with great confidence. He watched me carefully as I pushed my dress up around my waist, exposing my thigh high garter belt and my lacy boy shorts.

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned loudly, but then popping up as soon as my half-clad body straddled his.

"You are gorgeous, Bella, I want you so fucking bad. Since that first time in the bar, I wanted you… Please… Bella let me make you feel good."

I answered by covering my lips with his while his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. The sounds that were flowing out of both of us sounded like a chorus of moans and cries of pleasure, each synchronized with one another. I couldn't get enough of his touch as he ran his hand over every inch of my form, leaving a trail of heat through me. I ground my wet panties against his huge erection and he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped me over and shred his clothes in seconds pressing his weight into me. His hands lifted my dress over my head so quickly, I had hardly felt the movement. His lips pressed against my neck sending shocking heat waves coursing through my entire being. His lips continued down to my chest as he flicked my nipple with his teeth. I was practically jumping off the bed, wanting more. I had never been so hot in all my life. Nothing but Edward inside of me could sate me. Edward made his way down my body as I started pleading with him for some kind of friction. The closer I got to him, the more I needed.

"I need you now Edward… Please."

His hands unhooked my garter belt and he slipped my drenched panties off my body. His finger slid inside me as I screamed out his name, with one more touch of his hand I fell over the edge and came on his fingers.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen Bella, show me again," He said as he replaced his fingers with his mouth.

"Oh God… Edward you… Oh, Baby…Yes," I said as I moved my hips grinding them further into his mouth.

He continued his pleasure assault and I came again. His body climbed up mine and he stared into my eyes as he kissed me hard and deep, his hardness rubbed against my swollen bud. When he finally entered me, my body was on fire once again.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good … you don't know how many times I've came picturing you right here, just like this. You are so much better than my dreams…" He moaned as he pounded into me…

"I can't last long Bella, you are too good, you feel too good baby…" He said with a grunt. "Come with me… Come Bella," He screamed as he released taking me with him for the third time.

Edward held me tight and I shivered in his arms as his breath grazed over my ear. I felt like crying because of the immense joy my body had sustained. Edward pulled out and lay on his side spooning my body. His chest was wet from sweat and his lips found my neck.

"I'm not searching anymore, you're it for me Bella. Do you feel it baby, please tell me you feel this too? " He whispered sending another round of chills down my spine.

"Mmmm, I feel it" I whispered in rely, barely able to keep my eyes open.

My body relaxed against him, and for the first time in my life, I felt safe, cared for, sated and happy and all because I was in the arms of Edward Cullen.

**A/N ~ There it is… I have two questions, Did you like it and would you like to see this story extended. There's more story to tell, but you'll have to let me know how you are feeling in the form of a review. Thanks again for reading, and reviewing. Voting begins on Monday. I sure hope that you will go and register and then vote. You can do that at the following website. Check it out! It is tons of fun!**

**www (dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com**


End file.
